


No Plans Tomorrow

by agentx13 (rebelle_elle)



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel (Movies)
Genre: F/M, sharon carter appreciation month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelle_elle/pseuds/agentx13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharon is injured; Steve takes care of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Plans Tomorrow

“This is ridiculous,” Sharon complained. “I can walk on my own, Steve.” She blew a loose strand of hair out of her face before Steve could fix it.

He stepped back and held up his hands. “Okay. Sorry for trying to help.” He set his hands on his hips and watched her expectantly.

Tall, statuesque _ass,_ she thought darkly, glaring up at him from the chair. He was just _waiting_ for her to admit she needed help. She clenched her jaw. He’d been a little too attentive ever since she’d hurt her ankle, and she _hated_ it. She was a SHIELD agent, damn it. She was more than capable of taking care of herself. Or she should be. It was bad enough having to rely on him to get her to the hospital and home again.

And what made it worse - what made it _so much worse_ \- was that she’d hurt her ankle _rock climbing._ What sort of SHIELD agent hurt her ankle doing such a mundane, ordinary task?

And he’d hovered over her ever since. It was probably out of a sense of guilt, she thought mulishly. Which begged the question of whether or not he knew what had distracted her while she’d been climbing. As if he could put on a harness like that and expect her _not_ to get distracted. Yep. He had to know why her mind hadn’t been entirely focused on climbing.

So there she was, embarrassed and stubborn, and there he was, helpful and stubborn, and neither of them was willing to give in.

She grabbed the crutches and managed a hobble before she groaned and leaned over to catch her breath. She was a SHIELD agent. Why were her arms so sore? What was so hard about limping on crutches around the hospital, then around up the street because the taxi driver missed his place, then up the stairs and around the bedroom? It couldn’t have been more than a mile.

Ugh. She should suggest this be put in the SHIELD training exercises.

Steve bent over beside her. “Are you sure you don’t want some help?”

She snarled at him and pushed herself up again, taking tiny hops to reach the bed. 

He watched her, but if he was amused, he was smart enough not to let it show. 

Finally, _finally,_ she fell into the bed with a groan.

“Want me to get you food, at least?” he suggested.

She fought to roll over and nodded to the ceiling. “I’ll allow you to bring me food,” she conceded. “You’ve got to make this up to me anyway.”

“Do I?”

She pushed herself up on her elbows to glare at him, and, yes, he definitely looked amused. “You know full well I was staring at your ass when this all happened, Steven Grant Rogers!”

His eyes danced, and he crossed his arms over his chest. “I feel so objectified,” he complained. “Now I’m having second thoughts about getting you food. Will you stare at me when I walk away?”

She made her tone as threatening as she could. “So help me God, I will break everything I can reach.”

He couldn’t hide his amusement anymore. He grinned. “Oh, no. I’ll finally have to buy that new alarm clock I’ve had my eye on.”

She groaned and dropped her head back into the pillows with a groan.

A moment later, she felt the mattress dip as he sat beside her. “How about,” he suggested, “I make dinner and then try to make it up to you afterward?”

She considered, then lifted her injured foot. “This is going to take a lot of making up, Rogers.”

He leaned over to kiss her temple. “I’m up to the challenge.”

A grin tugged at her lips; she did her best to fight it off, but it still won. “I’ll be the judge of that, mister.”

He smiled down at her, and she pulled him closer to give him a hard kiss. Halfway through, her stomach rumbled, and she grunted when he pulled away. “Food first. And then I have nothing to do all day but take care of you.”

She propped herself up on her elbows again. “What a funny coincidence. After I eat, I have nothing to do but be taken care of.”

Later, when the room was dark, and Steve’s arms were around her, and his breath was warm on the back of her neck, and her dinner tray was tipped over onto the floor and forgotten, Sharon snuggled closer to him and decided to tell him in the morning that she didn’t have any plans for the rest of the time she was on leave. Except to be taken care of, of course.


End file.
